


Planning

by Goldenbuttons



Series: Changes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbuttons/pseuds/Goldenbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the problems of planning a wedding were easily solved; others were not quite so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

“I had no idea that it could be so complicated to organise a wedding. Booking the Church and arranging the reception were a piece of cake, even the dresses weren’t difficult compared with trying to sort out the seating arrangements. This is a nightmare!”

“Cathy, it simply cannot be that difficult. Just let them sit wherever they like. It doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe not, but tell me this John, exactly which of my bridesmaids do you suggest should be Sherlock’s partner on the day?”

“Easy, oh, hang on, I think I see what you mean. Is it fair to let some unsuspecting friend of yours agree to sit with ...”

“John” said the man in question as he walked through the door into the kitchen “oh, is there any tea? Good” as he helped himself to a cup. “Now, you will be available today, won’t you? We have to go in and give the police a statement about that fraud case. I still don’t know why they had to call us in, it really was quite obvious.”

“Yes Sherlock, I’ll be free this afternoon, but at the moment, we’re just trying to sort out some wedding stuff.”

Sherlock snorted, “Really John, Cathy, why don’t you just elope or something? It’s not as if you need some out-dated ritual in order to tell the world that you wish to live together for the indefinite future.”

“Well” interrupted Cathy, “outdated ritual or not, we have decided that we want to do it in front of our nearest and dearest, now we have to work out which of my bridesmaids will accompany which of John’s best man and groomsman. Tell me Sherlock, which of them would you prefer as your partner, going down the aisle and then sitting together at the reception?”

“What, you mean I, do I HAVE to spend time with one of them? Surely that’s not how it works. I thought I just had to make sure John turns up at the right place at the right time. And I get to hand him the ring. Isn’t that the job I signed up for?”

“No, that’s part of it, but you, Greg and Mike have to accompany Emma, Grace and Maria down the aisle, stand with them for some of the photos then sit with them during the reception, and dance with them during the bridal waltz. And you get to make a speech telling everyone how gorgeous I look and how lovely the bridesmaids are. Surely you can manage all of that.”

“Well who are these three women I have to choose between, are any of them not total idiots?”

“Sherlock, none of my friends are total idiots. You’ve met Emma a couple of times now, she is my brother Mike’s girlfriend. Then there’s Grace; we met when we started school together, and Maria is one of the other teachers at school. I suppose it depends on whether you want to sit with Emma who is in love with my brother or with one of the others who are unattached. Do you want the chance to hook up with one of my friends? We could double date.” Cathy said it with such an air of innocence, that John could barely suppress his giggles. Sherlock double dating? She was playing Sherlock like an angler with a fish, now to see if he would take the bait.

“Double date. With one of your ‘friends’? I don’t think so. No, if I have to partner with one of these women, it is probably best that it be someone who won’t jump to ridiculous conclusions. I’ll sit with Emma. But. I. Will. Not. Dance!”

“OK, you don’t need to dance with Emma, but will you dance with me? For the dance after the bridal waltz? So I get to dance with the two best looking men in the room. Then you can sit down and deduce all our family and friends. Unless you actually do want to dance, of course. Do you want to bring a date to the wedding? I’d assumed you wouldn’t but of course you can if you want to. You might want to dance with her. Or him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I don’t want to bring a date. But, if you insist, I will dance one dance. With you. Just one. Then you can step on my foot and for the rest of the night I’ll have the excuse of a broken foot.”

“Oy, you, I’m not that bad a dancer. Not that good, but I probably won’t break anything.” 

The three friends dissolved in laughter, and John realised once more that Cathy had persuaded Sherlock to do something he wouldn’t have done for anyone else. It was a good feeling to know that your best friends were friends with one another too.

A few days later, he wasn’t so sure about the benefits of Sherlock and Cathy’s friendship.

They had decided that they would go on a honeymoon for two weeks after the wedding to somewhere warm and sunny, preferably by the sea. Now they had to decide which sea. John thought that he might like to go somewhere in the Mediterranean, maybe the Greek Islands.  
“With the state of the Greek economy, we might get somewhere really cheap and we could help the Greek economy at the same time. Mycroft would probably approve.”

“Sorry John, I know he helped bring us together, but making Mycroft happy is not a priority for me, especially when we are planning our honeymoon.”

Sherlock grinned as he walked into the room, just catching the last sentence. “Good, pleasing Mycroft should never be anyone’s priority. Why on earth do you want a honeymoon?”

“Well it’s a bit of a tradition, and we could really use a couple of weeks in the sun, relaxing and maybe even getting a tan.”

Cathy held up some brochures, “I was thinking we could fly to Australia, go to the Great Barrier Reef and take scuba diving lessons”

“Scuba diving? That’s ridiculous, anyway, the whole idea of you two going on a honeymoon is ridiculous. Traditionally, newly married couples would go away for a short holiday, but that was just an opportunity for them to have their first sexual encounter together well away from anyone who knew them. Seeing Cathy has been living here for months now, I assume that would be irrelevant. Wouldn’t it?”

“Well I’d like to learn scuba diving. I think it would be a fun thing to learn. I’ve always wanted to learn” said Cathy.

“Actually it might be fun, and it would be useful too. Sherlock, do you remember that case a couple of years ago when we had to rely on the police divers to describe what was underwater in that lake up north. They missed all sorts of details, and it wasn’t until everything was hauled out of the lake that we could see the evidence properly. It would have been ever so useful if one of us could dive.”

“John, you’re right. There are times when it would be extremely helpful. Where do you think would be the best place for us to learn? Cathy, those brochures, let’s have a look at them here” as he grabbed the brochures and spread them out on the table.

“Us? Us, Sherlock? Cathy and I are going, but one of the essential qualities of a honeymoon is that only two people go away together. It’s a time for just us. The TWO of us.”

“Don’t be ridiculous John, I don’t want to share your room. I’ll even stay at the other end of the motel if necessary, but this is an ideal opportunity for us to all learn a new skill. And we’ve already discussed that this is hardly going to be your first opportunity to be together unchaperoned. Cathy is hardly a blushing maiden, and you have had far too many girlfriends for you to claim innocence in these matters. Quite apart from anything else, how am I expected to solve crimes if I’m in London and my blogger is in Australia? Well? It just isn’t practical.”

John just rolled his eyes, he wasn’t sure if this was a battle he was ready to fight. He knew that he and Cathy needed a holiday, but to be honest, after being forcibly separated from his friend for nearly 18 months, he didn’t think he would ever be happy about being apart from Sherlock again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have to decide; will John and Cathy agree to Sherlock coming with them? Will he come along even if they don't agree?
> 
> Unfortunately I've never learned to scuba dive, but I have been to the Great Barrier Reef, and it would be the perfect spot for a July/August honeymoon.


End file.
